


remember the taste of my love

by bee_kind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Soulmark AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_kind/pseuds/bee_kind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an anthology of soulmate oneshots prompted by readers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AUTHOR'S NOTE (17 MAY 2016)

Hey, guys!

 

So, this fic is going to be shut down, simply because I have no muse for it and I have other works I need to finish first. If and when Ink is completed, I'll come back and reevaluate then, but as for now, this is on hiatus.

 


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE (17 MAY 2016)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys, welcome to the first chapter! i think i've really found my niche on this site and i know what i'm good at now: prompt fills. so, as long as you guys keep prompting, i'll keep writing. the way this collection works is a bit different from imswyn, so here's how it goes:
> 
> go either to the comments section or my tumblr (comments section gets filled faster, so if you want it soon, comment here) and leave a song lyric, the title of the song it comes from, the artist and a ship and i'll try to fill it asap! this one is canonxcanon only, so if you want reader inserts, best to go to imswyn
> 
> clint/natasha as requested by sshmee on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: From now on, these will be soulmark one-shots instead of lyric prompts.

The city block is a wreck, buildings half eaten away by acid and pools of unidentifiable green sludge sit in the street, melting away the pavement. He and Nat aren’t made for shit like this,  _ actual _ superhuman shit. He’d take a sniper perch and a quiver full of arrows over this shit any day. There’s a chemical burn in between his shoulders and he knows he’s going to feel it every time he nocks an arrow. He can think about his injuries later, when Natasha isn’t half walking, half crawling toward him, glowing a particularly aggressive shade of green. He closes the distance between them, meeting her halfway and stoops so she can swing an arm around his neck and lean into him. She’s exhausted, he can feel it in the way she let’s herself be held, the way her head lolls as he carries her back to the quinjet. “I know it’s chemicals that make me cling to you…” her voice is hoarse, but she offers him a small weak smile as she turns her grime-streaked face up toward the sky. “...but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” 


	3. Steve / Natasha (Only Love by PVRIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steve / natasha as requested by an anon on tumblr

  
Natasha had been in bad situations before.  _ Russian Mob _ bad.  _ KGB _ bad.  _ The organization that helped you change your life is actually Hydra _ bad. This wasn’t the worst situation she’d ever been in, but it was far from the best. The bag over her head and the clamps on her wrists could attest to that, but the suprising lack of gunshot wounds put this somewhere between ‘Out of gas in the middle of the desert on the way to find Bruce’ and ‘Oh no, my cover’s been blown, the government official I’m supposing to be transporting for my mission is dead and the Winter Soldier is holding a gun to my head.’ The Black Widow exhaled slowly and tried to ignore the telltale sound of a gun being loaded not two yards away from her. She’s about to do something stupid -a calculated risk, she thinks, but a risk all the same- when she hears wood splintering, men shouting in Russian and sporadic gunshots. It’s a frenzy of sound and she’s caught in the middle of it, but as suddenly as it began, it goes quiet and Natasha is left alone with the victor of the scuffle.   
  
“Who’s there?”   
  
“Your guardian angel.”    
  
The spy rolls her eyes, even as the blndfold is taken from them and Captain America stands before her in all of his glory. She speaks again as he undoes the restraints on her arms and legs.    
  
“ I'm hoping you weren't heaven sent, cause only hell knows where you've been.”   
  
Steve grins at her, stoops to bump his forehead against her’s quickly. “It’s good to see you too, Natasha.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you'd like a drabble, leave a song lyric, the title of the song it comes from, the artist and a ship and i'll try to fill it asap! canon x canon only, please.


	4. Kurt / Remy (We Are by Hollywood Undead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt / Remy as requested by Ghosts_of_Mice

Sometimes, on especially good days, Remy laughs at the people outside of Xavier’s mansion, watches them with their signs and their chants. He makes a game out of it with the younger ones; ‘Pin the ‘ism’ on the Bigot’, Kitty calls it. He makes them miniature fireworks every time they point out a confederate flag tee-shirt or a traditional marriage bumper sticker. It’s all fun and games in their minds and he smiles as they scream over the cards exploding in riots of color at their feet, but he knows what he’s doing. He’s protecting them, making sure they can spot the signs of a potential enemy; one who’ll rip feathers from their backs, come at their spikes with knives, dump water on them as soon as their skin blazes to life.    
  
But, there are bad days, days when even he can’t crack a smile and on those days Ororo fashions storms that are only a step down from hurricanes and rains out the protesters. The kids stay in their rooms with the blinds drawn and Kurt prays.  Remy likes to lie on the former priest’s bed and listen, hands tucked behind his head. It reminds him of home, at least the beat and meter does. He doesn’t speak German, but even he can recognize the name of Mary interspersed in the guttural purr of Kurt’s native tongue.    
  
“...Amen.”   
  
“Amen.” He echoes after him, shifting onto his side as the other man flicks the lamp off and climbs into bed with him. Remy wraps his arms around him and Kurt’s tail wraps around his leg and they lie there in silence, listening to the rain pelting against the house and the harsh voices of a few men and women who refused to  go home. It was ridiculous, he knew, to live like this; but the Professor did not condone violence against unarmed civilians and he obeyed. “Why are they like this, mon coeur? What do they earn for their hatred?” Kurt is younger than him, but far wiser. Even so, his question is rhetorical.   
  
“Because we are built from broken parts.” He answers simply. “All of us, human and mutant alike, and we fear things that are new or different because they remind us of what we could be.” Remy brushes a kiss to the back of his boyfriend’s neck and whispers, as he falls asleep: “ _ Tu n'êtes pas cassé. _ ” If the sound of Kurt’s breathing is any indication, the other man is already asleep, but he continues anyway. “ _ Tu es parfait à mes yeux. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French in the chapter reads:
> 
> "You are not broken." and then, "You are perfect in my eyes." 
> 
> ______
> 
> Requests are always open!

**Author's Note:**

> requests are open


End file.
